A Weird STORY
by edward.obsessed.fool
Summary: This story is about Edward and bella and how they fell in love this sounds common but the story inside is way better than the summary so i suggest you all to read
1. Chapter 1 FIRST SIGHT

**Hey awl this is my 1st fic i don't how you would like it but i did my best this fic iz about a weird bella she is awl those thnings that she wasnt in twilight she is confident, always speaks her mind and can be a biiig bitch if some one come in her way and now i am going to let you read my 1st creation WEIRD BELLA!**

CHAPTER ONE :- FIRST SIGHT

Ummmmm I so love chocolate especially when it melts all over ma fingers umm yum yum n while I was eating it fell down from d couch

_Beep beep... Beep beep... beep beep..._

Hell did I mention how much I hate alarm clocks cz whenever d alarm clock starts beeping up I fall like today I fell from d couch in ma dream n from ma bed in reality I know weird but hey i AM weird.. I know no one confesses that they r weird but I like to be honest with my self n everyone!

Bdw I am Bella swan d weirdo who does not fit into any category not in d sluts group nor I am a nerd m hanging sum were in d middle... M not too violent but can be a big bitch if sum 1 comes into my way….. & I am from forks so which means am real pale but hey FYI that doesn't mean I am plain m beautiful not d regular girly type one but with deep brown eyes which could capture any one, rich mahogany hair which came just below my shoulders with a curvy body… okay now enough of ma blabbering I need to call ma friend to wake him up so where is my fucking mobile….

After searching for good 10 mins I find it under ma bed I wonder hw did it got over there..

Any way coming to d task call jasper.. So I flip ma mobile open n call him

_Ring…. Ring…. Ring…..ring….._

"Umm hellow?" jazz said in a confused grumpy voice hell how idiotic can he be who would call him in this hour except me or Alice *his girlfriend*

"This is ur grandmother fucker get up 2day iz Monday if u remember we have to go to school" I said

"FUCK! I 4gt tnx bells u r a savior bdw what happened u sound pissed" he asked waking up at last

"Same old story dude same old story" I said in a monotones tone

"By same old do u mean falling from d bed & misplacing ur mobile" he asked chuckling

Don't be shocked I don't have many friend and the one I have knew me very well including all my weird ways "Yup I exactly mean that now enough humor at my expense get ur butt out of the bed ill be there at your house in 20 mins bye" n I hanged up with out waiting for his response. After a good refreshing bath I got ready after drying ma hair wearing ma favorite pair of black fitting jeans with a white tee n my lovely chucks & my bag on my shoulder & taking my jacket in my hand I went down stairs were my mom stood preparing my cereal bowl *I think I didn't mentioned before being the only child of my parents I am a spoiled girl*

"Morning mom" I said giving her a peck on her cheek

"Good morning baby"my mom said kissing my head

I ate my cereal quietly that's when my mom reminded me about my dad's birthday

Fuckity Fuck hw can I forget it again HELL! I am terrible at remembering dates my mom saw my sudden conversion into a statue n knew that I forgot it & said

"Don't worry Bella I knw u r not that good in remembering occasions n I knw u r wrkng on it so no 1 is judging u I wont tell ur dad that u forgot his birth day n please don't forget to bring a gift while coming home" with that she gave me a *I knw hw u feel* smile

I smiled at her n said "Don't worry mom I wont forget that m getting late will catch u after the school" she opened her mouth to say some thing I knew what it was " And yeah I wont wish dad I knew u r planning to give him a surprise b'day party at Cullen house which u have been planning for months okay then bye" with that I kissed her n was out of the house with in minutes.

And their stood my ancient truck which I love but today I wanted to drive fast n when you try that in the truck she gets a asthma attack so today I would drive the love of my life my black sleek Mercedes guardian which dad brought for me on my 17th b'day. After getting into my baby I drove to jazz's house to pick him n rose after reaching their house I waited for them to come down n listened to music as they arrived. Jazz whistled as he saw I was not driving my truck today n said "some one is in show-off mood 2day" and winked at me. I just rolled my eyes on him n asked "Where is Rose?"

"She wanted to drive 2day so she took off 5 mins before u came" he said while sitting in passenger seat. Rose is jazz sister who is dating Emmett who is Alice's brother who is jazz girlfriend I know complex n I am the 5 wheel of our group single n happy once I tried my hand at dating and went out with Jacob Black a boy from La push but it was a blunder n he still follows me like a lost puppy so from then on I decided no dating unless u really like the boy don't get me wrong I am not a lesbian but I never got attracted to boy they all are the same IDIOTS! But Alice keeps bugging me about giving a chance to some one but she doesn't understand that I would give a chance to the one I like but she just won't give up but there was one thing common between all of us we were car crazies all of had an obsession with fast cars Rose has a blood red convertible, Alice has yellow Porsche, Emmett has a huge big jeep which suits him just fine cz of his huge size and jazz has a Ferrari but he hate to drive alone so he used to go school with or else he would come pick me up n then go to school and speaking of which we were at school while I spaced out as soon as I stopped the car jazz was out of it to meet alice who was standing near Emmett's jeep while Rose and Emmett were trying to suck each others face off Ewww some times they make me sick "GET A ROOM YOU TWO" I shouted at them while getting out of the car Emmett just grinned at me and waved at me though Emmett was huge he wasn't intimidating to me. He was just a giant teddy bear with enormous strength when I reached over their Emmett took me into his signature bone crushing hug and said "Hey Belly-Boo" I groaned at that irritating nick name but only Emmett could get away after calling me that "hey-y Em-mt cant bre-ath" I said n then he put me down n gave me a goofy Emmett grin and we had our morning hi's and hellow's and went to attend the classes.

Classes were boring I didn't had my class with any of my friends so I kept silent and than lunch came every one were at the table when I came and Alice was jumping up and down I knew she had some thing to say "Alice just say what you wanna say other wise you gonna explode" she smiled widely at me and launched "My dearest brother Edward is moving with us can you believe it.. he will arrive here today I am sooooooo excited" with that she squealed loudly.

"Your Brother? " I asked confused "He's not my own brother bells he is my cousin son of Carlisle only brother who died in a car crash 3 years back in Chicago with his wife but Edward still wanted to live there so we agreed but now he wants to move here with us you guys will love him he is also a car crazy just like us" jazz patted Alice shoulder n told her to breath every one was trying to process the new information a new member in our group n Emmett broke the silence " Guys he is really great n for once Alice is not exaggerating" he said everyone laughed while Alice frowned at her brother rest of the day went in fast forward I went with jazz to buys Charlie's gift n then we were at Cullen house the whole party went with out a hitch Charlie really liked the watch I got for him n the party was still in groove but I was tired so I changed my clothes and crashed in Alice's room.

In the morning when I woke up Alice was still asleep I decided to get up n have a bath n get ready for school. After wearing my cargo pants with a light brown shirt and my chucks I went down Esme was already up I wished her morning n took a apple to eat I was in no mood for a full breakfast so said my good byes to her n went to pick jazz up n rose was probably still in Emmett's room I honked went I was in front of Hale's house jasper came down rubbing his eyes still half asleep "Wake up sleepy head" I joked on his condition he just rolled his eyes and sat in the car and I started driving when we reached school jazz was deep in sleep and someone parked their car in my parking space it was a shinny silver Volvo and I was pissed no one would dare park their car in my space. I parked my car next to Volvo leaving a sleeping jazz in the car I went to find the owner of the car and while my search was on I saw the most beautiful creation on the planet earth he had pale skin just like me tall and lean body not too build just perfect and his hair was in perfect disarray pointing in every direction which had a weird reddish brown shade ummm maybe he could call it bronze but the best the thing that captured me was his eyes they were forest green my mouth went dry just by the sight of him…..

**SOOO HOW WAS IT I KNOW ITS NOT PERFECT BUT I AM TRYING SO PLEASE HELP ME BY GIVING YOUR REVIEWS SO I CAN RECTIFY MY ERRORS - Edward Obsessed Fool :)**


	2. Chapter 2  WON'T BE SPARED EVERY TIME

**Hello I am back with the second chapter. i know there were aloooooooooooooot of grammatical mistakes but i tried to rectify them and half of this chapter is in BPOV and half is EPOV hope I did a good work :) any way I'll stop blabbering now go on and read :D**

****Disclaimer: I forgot it last time but every one know I don't own any of the character SM does i just desire EDWARD *swoon* ** **

**CHAPTER 2 : WON'T BE SPARED EVERY TIME**

BPOV

I stood there like an idiot gaping at 'The guy'; well I didn't know his name so I had to call him something. It was a good thing that no one could see me because I was standing in a corner. And then it struck me I was attracted to someone that I didn't even know. I studied his face it, which was beautiful, but from his face expression it looked like he was debating with himself over something. And then he bumped into mike. FYI Mike was a boy who I turned down at least thousand times but what can I say the boy can't take a hint. Mike was in his usual dickhead attitude and started shouting at 'The guy'. I knew I had to step-in so I started walking towards them. Then I heard 'The guy' saying "Look dude it was a mistake, no need to be aggressive so chillaxe!". Whoa this boy certainly had some attitude I could tell that from his tone. But instead of cooling down Mike pushed him and threw a punch at his face. His actions took 'The guy' by surprise and he closed his eyes in anticipation but I caught mike's hand in mid air. Mike was shocked to see me over their, I never defended any one except my friends until now.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING DICKHEAD!" I shouted at him.

"Umm Bella….. He started it" he said, and now the real mike was back who is nothing but a scared little pussy. I laughed at his face "HE STARTED IT! What are you Mike two? And I don't want any of your explanation I saw every thing with my own fucking eye. So get the hell out of here before turn your dick black and blue" with that said I glared at him. Mike stumbled but went away. Then 'The guy' cleared his throat and said

"Thanks, that boy seriously needs some medical help" I laughed turning my face him but my mobile stated buzzing. It was Alice and Crap! I left a sleeping jazz in the car. "Look I need to go otherwise by friend will kill me" with that I stated running towards my car.

"There you are and where is jazz he is not picking up answering my call" Alice said in a relieved voice standing near my car. "Well your boy friend is sleeping soundly in my car while I went to find the fucker who parked his car in my space" I said laughing. "Oh! About that well that Edward's car bells, he didn't knew this was your space so you should really think about kicking his butt" she said grinning at me "Okay I'll spare him but just for you ally" I said winking at her. "Who will spare who?" a voice asked behind me I turned to see the person and there he was 'The guy'

* * *

><p><span>EPOV<span>

I found my wicked angel talking to Alice in the parking, okay I know this sound cheesy but hey she looked like an angle but I am not deaf and I heard her wicked words so this title was appropriate. They were talking about sparing someone "Who will spare who?" I asked when I was behind her and she turned to look at me. Alice was the one who answered "I was asking bells to spare you because you parked your car in her space" she completed giggling. Realization struck me my wicked angel was Bella the only member of Alice's friends group I couldn't last night meet because she slept early. "So you are the infamous Bella swan Alice keeps talking about" I said giving her a warm smile. "And you are Edward Cullen who I just saved from getting a black eye" she said with a cocky grin.

"I guess I am, nice to meet you Bella" I said and brought hand forward to shake hers.

"The feeling are mutual Edward" she said and took my hand and then the electric current hit me and I heard Bella sharp intake of air, which I could have missed if I was not paying attention, maybe she felt it too. She took her hand back and turned to Alice and said "I should go wake jazz before the class starts" and she went to her car. Alice nodded to her and came and stood by me and asked "Hey Edward did you got your schedule?" I nodded and gave her the paper which contained it. Alice squealed loudly and I just looked at her in confusion. And Bella was back with almost awake Jasper. He groaned and said "Ally I love you but can you be a bit quiet I am having a fucking headache". Alice just laughed at him and said "Sorry baby but you have to see this Edward schedule is same as Bella he has all the classes with her". Whoaa! I had all my classes with my wick- - mm Bella, this is good. "That's cool" Bella mumbled and then Emmett and Rose joined us and I didn't want to know what they were up to because it was quiet clear by goofy grin Emmett had plastered to his face, so we started walking towards our classes. When I decided to move with Uncle Carlisle I prepared my self for the boring life of forks but today was anything but boring, while I busy I my internal monologue Bella called me "Hey Edward!" , I turned my head towards her and asked "Yeah?"

"You won't be spared every time" she said with a wink and continued walking leaving me dumbstruck. Hell my decision to move here from Chicago was the best one and I am looking forward to my every minute in forks. The McDonald's logo was the only thing that could aptly explain my feeling, mmmmmmmmmmmmm loving it!

**Soooooooooooooooooooo you hated it or loved it puleeeeeeeeeeeeez review by clicking the small button below and help to write more efficiently :) ~E.O.F~ **


	3. Chapter 3  Mambo jumbo

**Helloooo n m back with chapter 3 hope you like it :D**

**Disclaimer i don't own twilight or any of the character but i do desire Edward well all the girls does the same *grin* **

**Chapter 3 :** Mambo jumbo 

Before I use to think the person who made my schedule didn't liked me because I didn't had any of my classes with my friends. But **NOW** it was official he hated me because I had all my classes with Edward. Sort of my first crush and it takes every ounce of my self control to behave like my self in front of him. Great. Just great!. My first class in the morning was English, the only subject I like so I can afford being spaced out in that class. When Edward and I reached the class he turned towards me and asked "So is there any sitting order or we can sit as we like?".

I shook my head in no and said "Nopez…. We can sit as we like"

"So where do you sit?" he asked

I pointed the last table of the class and said "Right over there"

When I said that he looked sort of relieved and said "Thank god you don't sit in front I hate sitting there" I just giggled at his relieved self and said "Only teachz pets like to sit in front now lets get going and get seated"

Being with Edward in the class was not as bad as I thought; for once I didn't have to switch to my silent mode. English and Spanish went in same manner, I and Edward chatted till teacher came and then were attentive in the class with a bit of side comments and snickering. But then it was time for third hour and that means gym I groaned internally thinking about it. I don't know why but when I dance I am as graceful as a swan but in sports an elephant will look more graceful than me. And I left Edward and went to change when I was done I messaged Jazz "Hey Blondie boy meet me in the parking before lunch" within seconds I got the reply "K Miss Brunette will be there"I snickered at his reply and went outside to find Edward. Well I didn't had to search for long he was cornered by none other than the famous slut of our school Lauren. Edward looked like he would puke if she touched him; well I guess I need to be his savior again with a sigh I started walking towards them. "You know Lauren you should stop throwing yourself at every available hot boy I guess then they will consider you" I said with my signature bitchy grin.

"Look if it isn't Isabella the bodyguard" she said in acidic voice. Ouch! that was a good one. Edward was about to say something I guess to defend me but motioned him to stop.

"Well there is your answer girl boy's need protection from, you know your dirty body so that they don't get any diseases" I said. Edward didn't even try to control his laughter and even gave me a high five after I said that. Lauren opened and closed her mouth several times like a gold fish trying to say something but came up with nothing and then just huffed and stormed off. "Well thank you again that was the 2nd time you saved me today" he said with a goofy smile. I just smiled at him and said "Let's not try for third, agreed?" he nodded and he continued with our class. Lauren was glaring at me the whole time but I couldn't care any less about her. When the bell rang I went to change, it was miracle that I survived the whole hour without scratches or cuts. I already told Edward that I had something to do so he should go to cafeteria without me although he offered to wait for me until my work was over I declined him telling it wasn't necessary

Jasper was leaning again my car with closed eyes waiting for me. When I reached him he spoke "Spill! I know something is bugging you otherwise you wouldn't have asked me to meet you here".

"Umm... jazz the thing is that….. the mambo jumbo is that I… I…I" this was the first time that I was struggling for words. Jazz opened his eyes looking at me with an amused expression and said "Bells it's just me, just take a deep breathe and blurt it out… Okay?" I nodded. I took a deep breathe and said "Iamattractedtoedward" with my eyes closed. When I opened my eyes jazz looked at me with a fucking smile on his face. "What are you smiling at fucker?" I asked angry at him. He just shook his head and said "Bells this is the first time YOU are attracted to someone; at least now I know you not a lesbian" he said winking at me I punched his arm playfully and said "You doubted me? Jazz I am hurt" feigning hurt. He just rolled his eyes at me and asked "So what are you going to do about it?" I knew he was referring to Edward's case. I shrugged my shoulders and said "Right now nothing…. I am meeting him for the first time today for crying out loud but at least I won't explode now that you know about it". Jazz just nodded and said "We should get going otherwise Alice is going to send a search party for us" he said chuckling

"True" I said giggling. When we reached our table Rose, Alice and Edward were deep in conversation while Emmett was stuffing his mouth with food. When we were settled all of them were looking at me and jazz with raised eyebrows. That shit irritated me too no end. "What?" I asked a bit annoyed. Everyone immediately controlled their expression they knew better than getting me annoyed and irritated. It was rose who broke the silence "O com'on bells we know something's cooking and you will tell us eventually but you know the wait is like slow poison and its killing me so why not tell us now" she finished with a sigh. I know how they felt when I shared everything with jazz first and tell them about it later but I can't help it. It was always like this since I was a child. Though jazz was Rose's twin but it felt like he was mine twin brother and I share everything with him. With a sigh I spoke "Guys you know I would tell you eventually just not now so please don't force me just wait until I am ready. PLEASE" with that I gave them my best puppy dog face. "Okay fine" Alice huffed with an adorable pout. Rest of the lunch was fine then it was time for biology. I and Edward started walking towards the class. Edward opened his mouth several times to say something but closed again. "Edward just spit it out I wont mind" I said laughing at his behavior.

"Well it's just that I wanted to tell you that though I met you just today but do consider me as a friend you can rely on, by listing to the convo on the lunch I know something is bothering you so I wanted to tell you that I am there for you too" he completed with a shy smile. I knew by his fidgeting that this emo talk was making him uncomfortable. But I was touched by his words and that's really rare. "Thanks Edward and don't worry its nothing big just a bit of a mumbo jumbo in my mind but trust me ill do tell you when I am ready" I said with a warm smile. But seriously if I decided to do something about my attraction then he would be the first one to see the changes I thought. Rest of the day went in a blur and right now we were at my house relaxing. I, ally and rose were on the floor cuddling while Em and jazz were playing Xbox and Edward was on fidgeting with his mobile laying on the couch.

I was really comfy between rose and ally so I passed out within minutes. When I woke up ally and rose were still beside me. I decided to wake up. Boys were no longer playing. Jazz was sleeping in an uncomfortable position on the bean bag but the best scene was Edward spooning Em on the couch, they were looking utterly adorable. I hunted for my mobile and snapped their picture this was going to be hanged on the H.S.C hall of fame.

I went up, to my room and decided to do my homework after one hour my I was utterly tired and my English essay was half way done and it wasn't due until next week Wednesday so I threw my books away and grabbed my laptop. I downloaded the pic of em and Edward on it was and transferred it on my flash drive so I could take a print out. It was almost dinner time so I decided to cook. I decided on lasagna but I didn't had all the ingredients so had to go out. Good! While I am at it I could also print the picture and frame it. So I grabbed my jacket and keys locked the door and went for shopping. I was back within an hour. I went to the kitchen and started preparing the dinner. Almost everything was done now I just had to wait for another half an hour for it to cook. Everyone woke up after Renee and Charlie arrived and every one enjoyed the meal and then just like that the day was over and then I just went up stairs undressed and snuggled deeply in my comforter and that was the first time I dreamt of Edward.

**Do review so I can improve** ~**E.O.F**


End file.
